


light years

by Kazura



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Canon, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: She feels so far away.





	light years

**Author's Note:**

> This is...yeah.

He hardly gets any calls from anyone.

Etna doesn’t bother, when she goes around world-hopping, displaying the same wanderlust that her brother also apparently has, and if neither of them can even spare the time, then neither will he. They come back anyway. Etna more often than Xenolith, but that’s fine, because they still do.

As for Flonne. Flonne doesn’t call either. As sentimental as she is, she almost always seems to prefer letters. She explained, once, that she can think of the best way to say the things she wants to when she’s writing them. Tucked in with the letter would be something else, too. Something small. Like a piece of fancy paper folded into a flower. One time, she even sent a doodle of what she explained to be him, her, Etna, Sicily, and Xenolith in a flower garden enjoying a picnic. That startled a snicker out of him. But that’s what they always end up being. Letters.

Sometimes, very rarely, he gets a call from Emizel, asking if it’d be fine to come over, yada yada. Laharl doesn’t know why he even bothers. Mao just barges in unannounced.

Long story short, his phone hardly gets any use. Mobile games are an exception, but that’s it. They’re really the only reason why he even bothers charging the tiny device as of late.

That’s why, when it rings on the evening of a very slow day, he jumps. Fortunately, being alone in his office, doodling on some scratch paper instead of working, no one’s around to see such an embarrassing display.

He grabs the offending device from where he carelessly tossed it on his desk. Glancing at the screen, he holds his breath before scrambling to tap on Accept.

When he presses the phone against his ear, silence greets him.

He leans back on his chair and grits his teeth. His palms are starting to get too sweaty beneath his fingerless gloves. Finally, at the end of his patience, he croaks out, “Flonne?”

A shaky giggle answers him. “Hello, Laharl.”

He scratches his head in frustration. “Talk if you’re there, damn it. You’re the one who called.”

“I know. It’s just…I didn’t know what to say.” Another giggle.

“Why the hell did you call then?” There’s another long pause, and Laharl sighs. “Hey, you there?”

“Y-yes.” Something’s wrong. Her voice is wavering. He’s heard that before. Far too many times even. Like the day she left, dressed in white and blue all over again. That’s all he needs to remember, really.

He leans forward. His fingernails would’ve dug sharply into the palm of his hand if it weren’t for his glove. “Hey, did something happen? You want me to come over there and beat some sense into someone for you?”

“No!” she gasps. “No, no, no! It’s nothing like that at all!”

His shoulders remain tense. “Well, what is it then?”

A deep, deep breath. And then, “I missed you. I…I wanted to hear your voice.” She laughs sheepishly, as if it’s all just some kind of lighthearted joke.

But Laharl himself freezes. His throat feels as if it dried up in an instant. He can barely breathe. What does anyone say to that? That he misses her, too? Damn it, that doesn’t sound like him at all. What does sound like him is infinitely selfish, and when it dawns on him in a tiny, tiny whisper at the back of his mind, he grimaces.

_Come back home to me if you want to hear it more. I’ll let you hear it everyday._

She won’t like that. It’s too selfish. She’ll scold him. Worse, she’ll get all sad again and remind him that she’s not there for herself. She’s there for the other angels. They need someone to teach them more about demons. They need to bridge the gap between angels and demons. It sounds a little too noble for him when he doesn’t care as much as she does. But it’s her. It’s all very her.

Laharl presses his scarf against his lips. The pendant hidden underneath feels heavier than usual. His heart’s pounding a little too fast, a little too loudly. It’s stupid, but he wonders if Flonne can hear it over the phone.

He wants to see her. Hold her even, if she’d let him. If he could even muster up the nerve to. He’s not sure. What do people even usually do at times like this?

“I can come over,” he blurts out. He probably shouldn’t. He’s been procrastinating on work, and it’s late. “Lamington doesn’t have to know.” It’s irresponsible, but if he ended up finding out, they’re going to make a fuss about welcoming an Overlord, and that’s not what he wants to be there for.

“It’s okay.” She doesn’t sound okay. “You don’t have to.” He wants to.

Jaw set, Laharl pushes his chair away from his desk and heads for the door. “Wait for me by the gate.”

“Laharl,” she breathes, but it’s a weak protest. It doesn’t even sound like a protest at all. Good. If she wants this as much as he does, then there shouldn’t be a problem.

“If you’re not there by the time I am, I’ll hunt down where you are.”

A whine. A hiccup. And then. Yeah. Yeah, she’s definitely crying. He quickens his pace, barely even having enough presence of mind to lock the door behind him before making a beeline for the Dimension Gate.

“Is…is there anything I should bring?” she whispers.

A couple of things run through his mind. Something to keep herself warm with, maybe. Angels don’t catch common diseases, or so he’s heard, but it’s probably still cold at this time, even in Celestia. Maybe a hood then? A well-known Archangel waiting alone in front of the gate is bound to turn some heads.

In the end, maybe it doesn’t matter too much. He can reach her fast enough.

“Just be there,” he says, and he runs.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (2018/05/02): Dearest Overlord Bunny drew some art inspired by this fic. Please feel free to check it out [here](https://twitter.com/overlord_bunbun/status/950077870075994112)!
> 
> For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
